Back to December
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: Song-Fic/One-Shot to the song 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift and a little bit of 'Robot Love' by Alison Iraheta. "Hey, it's Austin. I was wondering, do you wanna start over sometime? I know that you absolutely love Valentine's Day, and I want nothing more than to be yours once again. Call be back, bye." REVIEW! AUTHOR OF WILL YOU SMILE FOR ME! TWO-SHOT!
1. Robot Love: Part 1

**I do not own the song ****_'Robot Love'_****by ****Allison Iraheta and ****_'Back to December'_**** by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

**Ally**

My eyes fluttered open, squinting once I caught glimpse of the sunlight that was streaming in through the Practice Room curtains. I recognized the couch that I was lying on―it was the one that my friends and I always crashed on when we were tired. My body twisted over and my head raised slightly and took notice of a boy that sported bleached hair and tan skin.

My boyfriend of two months, Austin Moon. The pop star that used to be only my best friend, but it had developed into something more during the midst of Scary Movie Saturday.

We had pulled an all-nighter to finish one of his latest singles, in attempt to make the deadline that _Starr Records _had given us. We had barely written the second verse before

The ideal environment to wake up to would consist of birds singing their sweet melodies, because that's how I wake up sometimes. But, for the moment, that hasn't been the case. Whenever I see him, no matter what's happening, he's tapping away on his phone. This excludes when he does concerts or when he pays those little spans of attention while we're writing a song together.

_Click-Clack. Bleep-Bloop, Bloop-Bleep, Ring-a-Ding-Ding._ Those are the noises that erupt from his mouth except for the one-word-answers he sometimes mutters.

I can completely understand that he had to be on his phone and laptop to keep up with his fans, post videos, talk to Jimmy Starr, his record label holder, but he just taps away to unnecessary actions, such as texting jocks and cheerleaders. He has the audacity to talk to cheerleaders, but he barely considers acknowledging my presence. I think the last time he actually payed attention to me instead of his phone was when I took his phone away from him, and he was begging for me to give it back. He even pried open my hands and nearly broke my fingers in the process. He showed absolutely no remorse, whatsoever. The only time I can recognize him is when he's on stage, singing his heart out. Other than that, it's like he's put on a mask and gotten rid of his personality. Sometimes, he decides against a gig just so he can spend the night locked up in his room, doing whatever he does whilst cooped up on artificial life.

It didn't start out like this though. He started out being your average boyfriend, taking you out on dates and giving you those sweet kisses that would leave your knees handicapped and your stomach competing for the olympics for gymnastics. Now, he pulls out his phone frequently when we're having dinner or talking, and the only time he kisses me is on the cheek when I have a new song for him. Other than that, he hasn't kissed me.

At first, I let it slide, but that was when it was only a few times a day. Now, it is practically every three minutes. He's even starting to fail his classes! I've told him numerous times that he should put down his freaking cellular device and pay attention to his girlfriend and his best friends and his family, but _noooooo_ he apparently _needs _to be on those things that don't even talk back to him. I bet all he does is play games and text ignorant people that have nothing better to do with their lives.

I've tried and tried to overlook this, but I can't. It's getting to the point where I'm planning on the murder of everything that survives on a battery. _Revolution_ may just have to come to life until Austin opens his eyes and sees that he can't live his life on something that only lasts a few years.

I've talked to Trish about this, and she says that she's not even on her phone this much. Her job is pretty much dealing with electronics! Ranging from setting up a gig, schedulinga recording session, having music stores sell his album, and so much more. Safe to say, she actually is the only personwho makes money by engaging in business on her phone, not Austin. She's handles his entire schedule, not him.

When I talk to Dez about it, he just says something random along the lines of, "Austin needs to grow a pair of turkey legs." Whatever that means. Dez is a filmmaker, which means that he works off of electronics. Which also means that Austin shouldn't be on his phone and computer as much as he and Dez are.

For the past couple of weeks, I've been trying to tell Austin that I've finally succeeded in getting over my immense stage fright, but all he does is nod and absentmindedly says, "yeah, all right." It's nothing close to what he would've said to me before this catastrophe happened.

I don't even know what had started it in the first place. I guess it's slowly developed, but maybe something happened to where he feels like he has to seclude himself from the rest of the world and become one of those guys who only cares about his reputation.

I've threatened a numerous amount of times to break up with him, but I'm not even sure that he hears me correctly. And it's not a proper break up if he doesn't even know that I'm in the room. He's practically in love with his electronics more than he is with me!

Tonight, I'm going to be preforming my first concert, which was amazing sold out in at least one hour. I don't know how I did it, but I guess people just love my songs so much. That, and they all know me via Austin. I've gotten better on my quirkish dancing, thanks to a choreographer that Trish hired. The concert is going to make an awesome set of footage, that's going to be "kick the jaws off of surprised people," according to Dez.

I created a plan with the help of the two of them. What's going to happen is that Trish is going to drag Austin to my concert, dispose of whatever electronic device is on him, and, hopefully, he's going to hear my song. Maybe he'll notice what he's become, a man who's in love with a robot. I don't know what else to, so I'm on high hopes that the song's going to work. Otherwise, I don't know what else will.

* * *

As I stepped out on stage and allowed myself to reflect the blinding light, the crowd roared with applause and screams, filling the small stadium with the load of cheer. I now know how Austin _used _to feel, before he devoted his life to a bundle of wires.

I gripped the gold-bedazzled microphone and held it close to my mouth, my many rings slightly weighing down my petite fingers. "How are you guys doing tonight?" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster with the spur of the moment. With this being a night-time concert, there were a lot of blinding spotlights. It was going to be harder than ever to search the crowd for a mob of blond hair, but I was going to attempt the best I could. Besides, there aren't that many people here. But, to my dismay, I couldn't find his beach-blond hair and his face that was lowered while he tapped away on his phone.

* * *

After I preformed all of my songs, except for the one that was to catch the attention of a certain pop-star. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Trish pushing Austin into the crowd. To my surprise, he didn't have any cupcake-sized object in his hand. Looks like Trish was able to get rid of them before she forced him to come here.

We locked eyes, I suddenly gained a boost of confidence, and I swore sparks flew in the process. I knew that this was going to be the best moment of my life for a long time. The way his eyes stood out in a crowd reminded me that this battle was worth fighting for, no matter how odd it seemed.

Once the drums started beating, I held the microphone a few inches away from my mouth. In that moment, I had never felt so nervous during the entire concert, but this song was doing something to me. I guess it's because it's the first song I'm going to be singing in front of Austin.

You can do this, Ally. Just focus on the words, let the music flow through your heart like blood, and keep your head wrapped around it.

_"Waking up to the sound of_

_Text messages and typing in my ear_

_Just can't wait to check your e-mail_

_Now baby baby connect with me instead_

_Technology sucks (sucks)_

_I wish I could change all your numbers_

_Put your phone underwater, and uh_

_If your gadgets spoke back_

_I would have to ask why you won't let up_

_You're such a home wrecker_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Table for three, we got a third wheel_

_Me and you and your artificial Intel_

_You can't keep your hands off her_

_She's beep-beep-beeping over every other word_

_Technology sucks (sucks)_

_I wish I could change all your numbers_

_If your gadgets spoke back_

_If your guy just wrote back_

_I would have to ask why you won't let up_

_You're such a home wrecker_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_I cannot save you now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh oh)_

_Love's not mechanical, sometimes I wanna be_

_Talking on your phone (sucks)_

_Busting up your laptop_

_No more, no more, no more robots_

_Talking on your phone (sucks)_

_Busting up your laptop_

_No more, no more, no more robots_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_My boyfriend's in love with a robot_

_Oh oh oh, Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)_

_Give me my, give me my baby back_

_Ooh Na Na (hey)"_

As soon as the song finished, I glanced over at the spot that I saw Austin and Trish were standing in earlier to see that Austin wasn't present, only Trish. Where could he have gone? I guess I lost myself in the music so much, that I didn't see that he possibly left during the performance. I took notice that Trish looked around her, and then ran right out. I guess she didn't notice that he left as well.

After the wave of applause died down, I brought the microphone up to my tired lips once again. "Goodnight, Miami!" I yelled, walking off the stage and into the backstage. This was my designated rendezvous so I could meet up with Dez and talk about the footage he got and what he thought about the concert.

And, soon enough, Dez came running up to me, excitement written all over his face. "Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" He yelled. He had his portable video camera strapped to his hand, which was dangling from his side. He had told me earlier that he would have cameras that were set up take the professional recordings, but he would use this one to post on the website.

I suddenly grew nervous as he approached closer and closer. "How did I do? Was I good enough?" I asked him, bringing my hands together.

He chuckled. "Good enough? Ally you were amazing! That was the best performance that I've _ever_ seen!" He said, eyes widening_. _"This is going to make great stuff! Plus, I can have it on the internet by tomorrow night!" He smirked, getting a little cocky with his abilities. I don't have any doubt that Dez can do it, but sometimes I wonder if under all that crazy is a smidge of arrogance…

"Ally! You did amazing!" Someone belted. I looked over past Dez's shoulder to see Trish running up to me. I engulfed her in a bear-hug.

"Thank you so much Trish!" I pulled away from the hug and allowed myself to take a deep breath. I had just finished my first concert. This was a big deal.

My nervousness grew into seriousness. "Did you...?" I trailed off, knowing that she would know that I was referring to Austin.

She shook her head solemnly, hands finding their way onto my shoulders and she shot me a sympathetic glance.

"No," she apologized, "I'm sorry, hun, but he disappeared without me knowing…"

How could he just run away from me performing? Was I really that awful? Did the crowd only cheer me on because they didn't want Austin getting mad at them?

That wouldn't happen―Austin barely even checks his fan page anymore. He wouldn't even listen to me if I told him that they booed me.

I sighed, my hopes crashing down.

* * *

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed, slamming the door shut as I walked into the Practice Room. Austin stood by the piano, hands gripping the edge harshly, his knuckles turning white as his face turned red. "ALL YOU DO EVERY DAMN MOMENT OF THE DAY IS TEXT PERSON THAT ONLY DISTRACTS YOU FROM YOUR CAREER!" In my anger, I grabbed a nearly-empty cup of water and threw it at his back, not caring about the regret I was going to face later on.

Austin tensed up, turning around to face me, his phone conveniently placed in his hand. Anger flared in his eyes and I could see that he was just as mad as I was.

"WELL, MAYBE I WOULD SPEND A LITTLE LESS TIME ON ELECTRONICS IF YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING INTERESTING EVERY NOW AND THEN!" The grip he had could've broken bones in an instant, and the fearful part of me was thinking that he may hit me.

I grabbed my cell phone that was tucked in my pocket and flung it at his chest, hard. "IF YOU ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!" I took a step closer to him, trying to make him see what he's done to me, what he's done to all of us.

"NOW, I WISH I WOULD'VE PAID ATTENTION SOONER! THEN, WE COULD'VE BEEN OVER MUCH EARLIER!"

I was fuming with anger. But, now, it was no transitioning into sorrow. He was just saying that because we're in the heat of the moment. He doesn't mean that―he's just saying things that aren't true. You have been as good as you can be to him.

Why do I feel like I have to match his anger with my own?

"IT SEEMS LIKE A DAMN GOOD IDEA RIGHT NOW, TO ME!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Austin rudely walked past me, bumping my shoulder harshly.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

He turned around, annoyed, and flashed me one last glance.

One that told me that this was done, probably for good.

"Merry Christmas," he hissed, before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Once I was sure he had left the closed store, I broke down. I fell on the floor, curled up against the couch, knees pressed against my chest. My brain was finally processing that he didn't love me anymore.

We were over.

I thought that I could fix things between us, but I guess it's impossible.

Just like us.

* * *

**REVIEW if you want the next part! Also, they just make my day!**

**BYE!**


	2. Back to December: Part 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second part, and I hope you guys like it! REVIEW if you enjoyed it, hated it, or just to say whatever! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Criticism is gladly appreciated! I really wanna be the best for YOU guys!**

* * *

**Austin**

"_Hey, Ally, it's Austin. Look, I'm sorry for blowing off on you last night. I was just mad, and you were too, but I never meant to hurt your feelings or break up with you. So, I was wondering if we could meet at the park we used to hang out at Saturday morning and kinda talk things over? See ya, bye."_

"_Hey, it's Austin. Are you avoiding me? You haven't responded to my texts all week… Are you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything. Call me back soon, bye."_

"_Hey, Alls, it's Austin. I'm pretty sure you're going out of your way to avoid me, because you got your seat changed to the other side of the classroom and you aren't waving back in the hallways. Hope to hear from you soon, bye."_

"_Hey, it's me. I was wondering what you got for number 17 on the assignment for French. I'm pretty stuck on it, and you gave an A in that class, so you would be the best person to talk to. So, call me back? Bye."_

"_Hey, Ally, it's Austin. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe, after school on Thursday? Talk to you soon, bye."_

"_Hey, Alls, it's me. I have a few ideas for a new songs and I was hoping that we could work on them together. We haven't done that in a while. See you around!"_

"_Hi, Ally. Wanna go grab dinner tomorrow night? I'm free, and I know that you usually have nothing to do tonight. You know, since you used to always text me about how bored you were every Friday night. Well…bye."_

"_Hey, Ally, it's Austin. Do you remember in the tenth grade when that old lady thought that I was Cody Simpson? It was just a random thought. Bye."_

"_Hey, it's Austin. Can you believe how much homework Mrs. Morrison gave us? Three pages, front and back, for Punic Wars. Isn't that ridiculous? All I remember was that there were three of them, but I know that you memorized the entire article about it when you were bored one day, so you'll probably ace that without a problem. Anyways, I'm rambling. Hope to talk to you soon! Bye."_

"_Hey, Alls, it's me…again. Hey, I was wondering if you could help me babysit my little cousin tonight? He won't stop asking for you, and I forgot how you rocked him to sleep like you did last time. Please help? Bye."_

"_Hey, Ally, do you wanna go to Mackenzie's party with me Friday night? Call me once you get this, bye."_

"_Hey, it's Austin. I was wondering, do you wanna start over sometime? I know that you absolutely love Valentine's Day, and I was thinking that we could go to that Italian restaurant that you love so much. Call be back, bye."_

"_Hey, Ally, it's me, Austin. So, I heard at school that you and Dallas Carter got together today. Well, I just wanted to call and say…I hope he treats you right. See ya around."_

"_Hey, Ally, it's Austin. I don't know if you're getting my messages or texts, because you're not responding to them. I actually have no idea if this is even your number anymore. So, if this is a Persian dude who works at a construction site or the President, have a good day."_

"_Ally, you haven't talked to me since you broke up, and it breaks my heart that you can talk to anyone but me. I know, I was stupid, and I shouldn't have been addicted to my phone, but it was just a phase! I'm over it now! I hope we can start fresh sometime. Meet me by the football field tomorrow night? Please, talk to me. Bye."_

"_Hey, it's me, Austin. Anyways, I wrote you a song, and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it sometime. I worked really hard on it, and I really want you be the first to take a listen. Call me soon, bye."_

"_Hey, Alls, it's Austin. Can you believe that we might have a thunderstorm for a whole week? They say that we might even be under a flood watch. Good thing your neighborhood has those drainage ditches. Remember when we used to slide down the hills when we wanted some privacy? Our parents freaked out! Anyways, talk to you soon, bye."_

"_Hey, it's Austin. Do you remember that song I was telling you about the last voicemail? I threw that one away. Turns out I can't write well when I'm in a room full of loud teenagers. AKA, my Calculus class."_

"_Hey, Ally, it's Austin. I wrote a new song, and it's a lot better than the last one. I really think this one has potential, and I know you can turn it into something great."_

I listened to the voicemails I left for her, over and over. What if she never did get them? What if she's blocked my number?

Man, how could I have been so stupid? I messed up―big time, and it's cost me the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

Ally.

It will be a year in about three months since we broke up. She hasn't spoken a single word to me, and she hasn't even held eye contact with me for more than a second. She hates me now, and it's all because of my lack of manners. She loved me, and I loved her just as much, but I became addicted to the lit-up screens.

After we broke up, I broke my phone. I threw it against the wall as hard as I could, and then ripped the rest of it apart. I never realized that I had hurt Ally that much, if not, at all.

I started focusing on my music a lot more, because that was pretty much all I had left of Ally. I stayed up on the keyboard every night, guitar when people weren't asleep, studying lyrical structure so I could follow the format and create my own.

It's working, and I've written a boat load of songs. All of them are about how I love Ally and how I regret losing her.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I thought it was my parents that were checking up on me from their trip down in Mississippi, but when I looked at the screen, a beautiful picture of Ally lit up my screen.

My eyes lit up and my smile grew with joy. She finally called! I scrambled towards my phone, knocking over my textbooks and homework in the process, and pressed the 'ANSWER' button, falling off my bed and onto the carpeted floor in the process.

"Hello?" I asked rhetorically. My shirt stretched out when it pulled down, and my socks were halfway off, but I could care less about that.

I heard a sigh come from the other end. "Hey, Austin, it's Ally." I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"H-h-hey Alls, what's u-up?" I turned over to my side and rested my head on my hand that was propped up by my elbow, trying to look cool even though she couldn't see me.

"I've been doing good. Look, I've been getting your messages lately, and…" This was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire life, excluding when I first kissed Ally or took her out on our first date. I didn't know what she was going to say, but at least I know that she's been getting my many messages that have probably annoyed her to no end, but I'm just glad that she's talking to me.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat sometime. Maybe, like, tomorrow after school at _Frankie's_?"

My heart skipped a beat. We were finally going to talk! Face to face! There is a god out there somewhere!

I stuttered, "s-s-sure. I'd l-love to!" Gosh, could you _be_ more of an idiot? Not even Chandler Bing messed up this much when it came to women. And let's face it, Monica must've been under a spell or something.

Man, I've missed Ally's voice so much. Just to know that she decided to call me on her own is enough to keep me going for a few months.

Am I really that into her?

I heard her giggle lightly on the other side, which made me smile lovingly. It was so nice to hear something as musical as her laugh.

"Okay, see you then." Then, she hung up.

I still kept the mobile device to my ear until I heard the 'CALL DISCONNECTED' beep go off.

I can't believe it―I finally got a date with Ally! Wait, but what if she thinks that it isn't a date, but just two old friends catching up?

I ducked my head down in shame, but in astonishment at the same time. Hey, I'll take what I can get! At least she's acknowledging my existence!

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, rehearsing what I would say when she would ask me questions or vice versa. I practiced things, like what had been happening since we talked last, or how I was still incredibly sorry, but, when I got to when she would ask me why I was still calling her, I was stuck in dirt. What would I say?

I had just gotten off of the phone with her a couple of hours ago, and I knew that I had to clean up and look nice.

After staring at my reflection in the mirror, imagining how the date would go, I still didn't know. I know that I would tell her that I missed her, and that getting hooked on electronics was a huge mistake, but I just don't know how to word it.

Why am I getting nervous? I'm _Austin Moon_, the pop-star, why am I getting so hung up on one date?

_Because it's with Ally Dawson. The girl you're still in love with_.

And that's exactly right.

I wondered around my room aimlessly, trying to figure out how to calm myself down from the light anxiety.

Music, that always calms me down.

Striding over to my keyboard, I grabbed it, setting it on my lap once I sat on my bed, and began pressing on random notes that made a sound that was somewhat pleasant.

Then, somewhat pleasant turned into a melody that I was incredibly focused on. I then added some chords behind and replayed it over and over again. It wasn't a happy song like my others, but it was slow and meaningful.

I instantly grabbed a few pieces of blank, music sheets and wrote down all the notes I had put together. Never, _ever_, come up with something this quickly when it came to writing music. A song usually took me a few weeks. This one, however, seemed like something that was already written, but I had just remembered it.

But I Googled the notes, but there were no matches. I guess this piece is original.

In the midst of creating the end of the arrangement, I thought back to what I would say to Ally. Then, I remembered that people often make lyrics based off of what they would actually say. That way, they wouldn't be as stressed, and it would come to them easier.

That's what Ally always told me. Whenever I was so psyched about something, or scared, she would ask me to sing it, knowing that it would calm my nerves.

It seems like a good idea, so that's what I'm going to do.

I picked up a giant notepad from _Office Depot_ and grabbed the pencil I was using to write down the chords.

_Hmmm…what would I say?_

I played the lyric-less song from the beginning. How would I start out the conversation? Thanks for letting me know that you still remember me? That you're not as mad at me as you were before? Some weather we're having? How are Trish and Dez doing, you know, considering that they both stopped talking to me as well? Does your dad still hate me?

Hey, it's a start.

I played the beginning chords again, closing my eyes and letting the music take over me. I hummed the melody, and then, that was being replaced with words.

_I'm so glad_

_You made time to see me_

_How's life?_

_Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

What has she been up to? I know that her schedule's packed, and she barely has time to breathe, but would I be wasting her time if I only talked about little things?

_You've been good_

_Busier than ever_

_We're small talk_

_Work and the weather_

_Your guard is up_

_And I know why…_

I bet she's afraid that if we start over, that I'm going to mess things up again.

_Because the last time, you saw me_

_It still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses_

_And I left them there to die_

I remember one time, I was complaining that it would be nice to be worshipped like a girl every once in a while. Ally showed up at my doorstep the very next day, flowers and chocolates in her hands. She had told me to feed them the special formula so they would last longer, but I didn't do it on purpose. I don't know why, I guess I just wanted them gone for some reason.

Here comes the part where I would apologize to her. Where I would beg for her forgiveness, and she would think about it. I would be looking at her with puppy dog eyes, and she would bite her lip.

_But this is me swallowin'_

_My pride standin'_

_In front of you_

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

I thought that, in the heat of the moment, we would be better off without each other, but when Christmas came, I realized that I needed her back, and that I could've screwed up any more than I already had.

_It turns out freedom_

_Ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_Wishin' I realized_

_What I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_And I go back to December_

_All the time_

I wish I never became addicted to electronics. I had an amazing and beautiful girlfriend that loved me as much as I loved her, but I completely blew her off.

_These days_

_I haven't been sleepin'_

_Stayin' up_

_Playin' back myself leavin'_

_When your birthday passed_

_And I didn't call_

I was so tempted to pick up the phone, once again, and tell her to have a happy birthday, but some part of me told myself that I would ruin the day for her, so I didn't.

There have been so many days in class when I would fall asleep in the middle of the lesson, due to lack of sleep. It really sucked, but Ally was clouding my mind, and I couldn't get her out of it.

_When I think about Summer_

_All the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughin'_

_From the passenger's side_

_Realized I loved you_

_In the fall_

Beautiful is the only word I have to describe Ally and what comes to mind whenever I think of her or our memories.

One day, she had driven me to the mall, and it was just after she had gotten her license. I remember teasing her about how she was the worst driver in the world, but when I looked over at her and saw how focused her was, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, no matter how hard I tried. It was like she had entranced me under a love spell.

And, boy, did it work.

_And then the cold came_

_The dark days _

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love _

_And all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

_But this is me swallowin'_

_My pride standin'_

_In front of you_

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom_

_Ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_Wishin' I realized_

_What I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_And I go back to December_

_All the time_

Here comes the part where I would admit how stupid this must seem. I may come off as a dude with a hopeless crush on his ex, but I need to know if she feels the same or not.

_I miss your pale skin_

_Your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me your arms_

_That September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

I remember running over to Ally's the house the minute I got the call. My parents were worried about me, but they knew that Ally always comforted me.

She had opened the door, confusion written across her delicate face, but once she saw the tear stains, she grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. She never asked me what was wrong, she just held me until I stopped crying.

He was my Grandpa.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking'_

_Probably mindless dreaming'_

_If we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door_

_I understand_

I doubt she would take me back, especially after all I've done to her. I don't deserve someone as amazing as her.

* * *

"Austin, sing it," she told me, cupping my face in her hands as she looked me in the eyes with her big, doe ones. I had been a nervous wreck, and I stuttered at just about every few sentences.

I nodded, my hands finding themselves to be over hers. I took a deep breath, and I began to sing.

"_But this is me_

_Swallowin' my pride_

_Standin' in front of you _

_Sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't_

_Nothin' but missin' you_

_Wishin' I realized_

_What I had when you were mine._

_And I go back to December_

_Turn around and _

_Change my own mind"_

I looked her in the eyes as I said this, meaning every word. It took all my willpower to not hold her right then and there. Kiss her instead of saying that I was sorry, making a scene in front of the entire food court.

"Is…is that really how you feel?" She asked me, glancing downwards, and then back to me.

I nodded my head, more nervous that I had ever been.

She smiled, causing the chain reaction to reach me. I looked at her anxiously, taking a shaky breath. What was she going to say?

She bit her lip, nodding slightly. Her hands loved to where her wrists were wrapped around the back of my neck and my hands instinctively flew to her waist.

She smiled, showing her perfect teeth and letting me experience the stars in her eyes for the first time in months.

"I think I'd like to try again with you, too. I know that you feel bad for ignoring me, because my phone blew up with all your text messages and voicemails, so history may not repeat itself."

"Really?" I asked her, not believing my senses. She nodded once more, smiling wider also.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

**Originally, in "Robot Love," a story that I had horribly written and published about a year ago,Austin and Ally****made up after Ally's concert, but I thought that I would make this a bit more realistic and a bit more professionally-written.**

**I hope it's good! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
